leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alistar/Trivia
General * Alistar is the Anglicized form of Scottish Gaelic Alasdair, ultimately from Ancient Greek Ἀλέξανδρος, meaning "Defender." * icon used to show the stun debuff for some abilities. * Alistar is featured in the game's client's summoner spell showcase menu. * During Alpha Test, he was simply called 'Minotaur'. * Alistar was deemed overpowered/obnoxious in the U.R.F. game mode (available in April 2014) and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. Quotes * }} may be referencing Principal Richard Vernon from ("Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns.") ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Alistar shares quotes with: ** - / * }} may be referencing Greg Focker from ("Oh, you can milk just about anything with nipples.") Skins ; * In his old , Alistar has four fingers despite his model only having three. ** It also shows him having three knuckles (suggesting four fingers) in the first splash art for his , and skins. *** This is corrected in the , , and . * In early 2012, Alistar's was replaced with the , together with , , and . These were the first in a long line of many champions to get new art on future patches. ** However, Alistar's is . ; * It is one of the four Collector's Edition skins (together with , and ) and could only be obtained by pre-ordering said edition's digital copy. ; * He references . ; * He may be referencing . * There used to be a bug that made Longhorn's texture turn all blue but was later fixed. ; * He is among the only three skins priced at , making them the cheapest ones available (excluding sales and giveaways/promotions) along with: ** ** * This skin may be referencing . ; * He can be obtained for free by visiting this page(EU Server) or this page(NA Server), and then subscribing to the Riot Games Youtube Channel. ** If you do not own Alistar, he will be given to you for free along with the skin. ; * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of the 2014 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** ** * He is a in the position. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He might be referencing the side of Summoner's Rift. * He and are fighting and . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Wolf and is the first World Championship victory skin for him. ** It is later succeeded by . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2017 along with: ** ** ** *** is chasing him and the others. * Alongside , his onesie has a different on each of his chromas. ** He has a cow logo on his milk bottle; however, that logo is replaced on three of his chromas. *** His Catseye chroma has a peeled banana. *** His Jasper chromas has a chocolate bar. *** His Rose Quartz chroma has a strawberry. ** Three of 's are also seen during his animation. * This skin's Dance emote references the "Recording Session" skit (More Cowbell) from Saturday Night Live. * He is wearing a cow . ** He shares this theme with: *** *** *** *** *** ; * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Relations * Alistar and had both been captured by Noxus and forced to participate in the Fleshing. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 FIFA World Cup Category:2017 April Fools Day Category:Alistar